The present invention relates to a protective shield for an IV device, particularly a device incorporating a resealable diaphragm.
Protective shields for hypodermic needles are known per se. For example, EP-A-192453 and WO 85/03006 each disclose a needleshield for use with a tubular cover for a needle assembly having an opening at one end to receive a disposable hypodermic needle so that the hub of the needle is locked into the cover. The needle shield is a sliding co-operative fit, or is integral, with the external peripheral surface of the cover so that in one position it protects the hand of an operative from needle-stick and in another it allows the cover to slide through the aperture in the shield to allow the safe disposal of the cover and needle assembly.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,975 relates to a protective shield surrounding a container for a hypodermic needle, said protective shield being foldable down against the body of the container in the pre-use condition. Withdrawal of the needle from the container allows the shield to expand to provide a protective shield, which shield remains expanded to allow the needle to be safely re-inserted in the container for safe disposal.
In the foregoing cases the needle and needle hub assembly are positioned for disposal in the tubular cover with the needle hub in sliding inter-engagement with the tubular cover to retain the same for safe disposal. The entrance to the needle cover is never obturated when the needle has been removed therefrom. Needle-stick is also a problem with intermittent injection devices using a self-sealing diaphragm. This is particularly so since the diaphragms of said devices often provide a relatively small target, and because it is usual to hold the device between the fingers while inserting the needle into the diaphragm. The material of the diaphragm, oversailing the mouth of the inlet, tends to retain the needle point and guide it towards the fingers.